


A Typical Day at Somei High

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [10]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, FFS Tenya, Godzilla!Izuku, Lizard!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sexy Midroiya Izuku, learn volume control, this is what Izuku deals with on the Day to Day of Somei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: Izuku's day to day





	A Typical Day at Somei High

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku - Zuko  
> Eri - Banī

After dropping Banī off at school, walking part of the way to Tsuyu’s school, and finally meeting up Momo and Tenya, Zuko was ready to start the day, only for any good will to immediately vanish.

“Ah, my vibrant rose, how are you on this fine day?” came the extravagant voice of Soze Hokori aka that one asshole who needs to be punched but for reasons of family he couldn’t be.

“Why is he here so early?!” Izuku enhanced hearing picked up the whispered freak out or Momo, he couldn’t blame her, he’s pretty sure he woulda left this punk in a wall a long time ago.

“I am Fine Hokori-san, thank you for asking. How are you today?” gotta hand it to Momo for sheer class she radiates. Even Tenya admitted to having a hard time staying polite around Soze, yet Momo did it and made it look easy.

“AH, you continue to wound my heart, I keep telling you to cal-” Zuko had enough, so he intervened to save his friend. “Ah, Yaoyorozu, weren’t you going to help me make and keep a special suit on hand should the worst happen?”

“I-wa- AH! Right my apologies Midori it slipped my mind till you just mentioned it, the cafeteria is open so may we proceed there so that I may boost my Quirk” she was quick to play along.

“Of course, Of Course, let’s go Yaoyarozu!” Zuko shouldered past Soze and led Momo and Tenya to the cafeteria, hiding in a corner to escape Soze should he follow them. All 3 of them quickly grabbed several trays and filled them with food, as the payment was handled without them.

“Thank you Midori I never would have thought of this to escape” came the grateful voice of Momo, she never liked having to deal with him for long periods of time, something even the teachers were starting to help her with.

Zuko waved the thanks off, the action was done by his off hand as he ‘fixed’ his meal, by fixed he add an obscene amount of spicy sauces, hot sauce, barbeque sauce, brown sauce, Pure Jolokia & Chilli Effect The El Presidente's Demise.

Watching him eat that monstrosity was awe inspiring, oh he didn’t make a mess, nor was it that inhaled it though that has happened before it was the fact that it didn’t even faze him. Often it was like a trainwreck they wanted to look away but couldn’t.

* * *

Zuko sat board out of his mind in his lesson, Quirk History; now normally he was fascinated by this topic, but the teacher droned on and on and he just wanted to sleep.

“God this is boring!” he murmured below the range of a baseline human, he was thankful that his teacher could not hear his commentary, he'd be in detention before he knew it, he was also grateful to have a passing interest in the subject, or would have flunked this one HARD!

Checking the clock almost made him groan, still another hour of this shit to go. UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

* * *

Zuko was steadily getting more and more annoyed, not helped at all by Momo’s giggling, why was he getting annoyed? Here I'll let the scene speak for itself.

“Midori, you still have not answered me, are you going to join any of the martial art clubs?” came the well meaning but not wanted voice of Tenya, who was trying to open a discussion on after school clubs.

Naturally despite this being Tenya’s quiet setting, it still gathered a lot of attention, the kind Zuko didn’t want to have right now, he just wanted his lunch, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

The Kick boxing - Ton Takagi, Boxing - Masao Takei, Karate - Masato Kurosawa and Judo - Hiroaki Ichida clubs leaders all approached him, looks of interest on their faces. Tenya had the decency to look sheepish, didn’t stop Zuko from glaring murderously at him.

* * *

Now in the gym, Zuko clad in a vest and sweatpants, revealing his scale covered shoulders and neck, down his back light bumps in his shirt were visible. His highly muscled arms were on full display, drawing the eye of more than one girl.

As the ring was set up, Zuko performed several stretches, limbering up and showing off his well built physique. Zuko got into his stance, as he squared off against, Takei Masao a powerfully built dark haired boy of the same age.

Takei moved first, his arms extending further than a normal human’s, and quickly, Zuko slipped to avoid the right and crossed his arms to block the left. The arms of Takei soon began to move, bouncing off surfaces, yet Zuko dodged and blocked all of them. Then Zuko moved forward.

Zuko was a blur or motion, sharply bobbing and weaving between the punches of the elongated arms, deflecting the one’s he couldn’t dodge. It was like something out of an anime, Zuko’s eyes were focused, but darted around calculating each strike.

He drawing closer with every step, and when in range he lead with his right foot and pivoted, his arm of the same side flew out, opening his opponents guard, by blowing Takei’s left arm away.

A rush of Wind, a crash of Thunder and small Shockwave announced his punch, his opponent was blown on to his back, skidding away, only stopping when his fellow club mates caught him.

“Anyone else wanna step in here?” he questioned with a smirk, Momo and the other girls blushed at seeing it. It was the smirk of an Alpha, one who had just dominated another Alpha and marked his territory.

“I-uh-IHAVEANURSESAPOINTMENT/IMISSEDLUNCH/IHAVECAREERCOUNCILING” the excuses came in quickly, as they left in a flood, no one wanted to mess with that kind of strength.

“Good. God I hope this doesn’t become a thing” Izuku grunted (Read the Title) “now time to go get my oder” he made his way to the changing rooms to get back into his uniform. Once done he made his way to lunch.

* * *

With Gym class now in effect Zuko was making it look effortless, the laps - he cruised around it at 30mph, he did vertical push ups when they came around, Izuku proved a dab hand at Soccer and Dodgeball.

Zuko due to his Quick was physically the strongest in their year, that had been shown earlier and was reinforced here. His sheer strength and speed were too much to compete with.

He heaved a sigh as he walked to meet Tsuyu in order to pick up Banī and Satsuki, oh well at least the day’s weren’t too boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
